In All Its Forms
by Rhino7
Summary: Oneshot collection of 100-word drabbles. Snippets of Valentine's Day in Radiant Garden. Set during TM1Y, Alliance-verse.


**In All Its Forms**

**By Rhino7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This oneshot of drabbles is mine, as are the OCs.**

**This is a thing I wrote really quickly, just wanting to write a silly little something Valentine-ish. It's set sometime between Chapter 36 and 38 **_**of T Minus One Year**_**. Enjoy.**

**..:-X-:..**

Valentine's Day was such a waste of a holiday, Cloud mused. It was just a day that the commercial industry latched onto and promoted as THE day that you were supposed to show someone that you loved them, nevermind the other 364 days. That was bullshit in his opinion, but what did his opinion matter. Aerith hadn't given any indication that she was expecting anything. Cloud wasn't sure if she was letting him off the hook or if she legitimately had no expectations.

Regardless, she was happy to find a single rose waiting on her desk and a surprise kiss.

**..:-X-:..**

The roar of the stadium was the only thing that could muffle Yuffie's voice.

"Tear him apart!" She was on her feet beside her boyfriend Trevor, as the two men in the boxing ring took turns slugging each other.

Trevor, the quieter of the pair, was also getting into it. "Don't take his shit! Pound him!"

The referee called it and the bell rang. The men went to their respective corners.

"Does baby need a break? Ya pansy!" Yuffie jeered.

"One more round and our guy's got him beat." Trevor lifted a fist.

"Ooh-rah." Yuffie bumped her knuckles against his.

**..:-X-:..**

The Allied Training Center was almost empty, considering the time of day. Tabaeus didn't mind; she actually preferred it. She was the sole person on the second level of the exercise room, and there were dozens of treadmills and elliptical machines on either side of her, while her footfalls on the treadmill were the only sounds echoing around the room.

Tabaeus kept her eyes ahead, music thrumming through the headphones around her ears, and she turned the speed up to the next level, picking up her pace to keep up with the machine. She ran hard until her muscles ached.

**..:-X-:..**

"Aw, Hell." Cid groaned as Beverly produced a small wrapped box.

"What?" She snickered, "Open it."

Cid grumbled, taking the box. Before opening it, he tugged out a similarly shaped box. "You beat me to it, woman."

Beverly chuckled and took the box, opening it and falling silent as Cid opened his box.

"Cigarettes." Cid snorted. They were his brand.

Beverly lifted the brass key out of the box. "Is this the key to your heart?" She said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.

Cid grunted, "It's to my apartment."

Beverly paused then smiled, "Thanks." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

**..:-X-:..**

Allied Councilman Graham Nestor's purebred golden retriever Anthony took his time strutting around the park, while his handler flipped through a newspaper. Duke was too busy chasing after the stick that Leon had thrown to pay attention. Clamping her jaws around the wayward stick, she spun back around to return it to her master.

Anthony barked at her. Duke paused, huffed, reared her head, and trotted back to Leon, ignoring the dog. Leon tapped his thigh to get her attention to go home. Duke sauntered away with him, glancing at Anthony with an indignant "you wish" strut in her gait.

**..:-X-:..**

Rinoa yawned, running both hands spastically through her hair to keep herself awake. She had been staring at business plans for what felt like DAYS, since she had decided to start her own shop. The apartment was empty, as Aerith had gone out with Cloud for the night. She made a mental note to go by the store tomorrow and go bananas on the discount sales of day-after Valentine's chocolate.

For tonight, though, she would remain in her comfy pajamas, eating pudding, and watching re-runs of Cheers as she tried figure out what exactly 'overhead expenses' and 'startup capital' meant.

**..:-X-:..**

"Do you remember," The Fairy Godmother snorted, "that man who used to do mime on the corner?"

Sitting across from her at an outdoor table, Merlin chuckled, "The one with the tye-dyed hat?"

"Him!" She regaled, lifting her glass of wine. "I think I saw him the other day, but instead of a hat, he was wearing pants the most violent shade of pink I've ever seen!"

"Cheers to that." Merlin clinked his glass against hers, sipping from it.

Radiant Garden was quiet and the evening air was cool as the two old friends reminisced.

"Remember Gladys the Saxophonist?"

"Yes!"

**..:-X-:..**

After knocking, Jake stood nervously outside Tabaeus's apartment for two whole minutes before realizing that she wasn't home. It was possible that she was ignoring him, but he didn't think so. Although, considering how frosty she had been toward him lately, he wouldn't have been surprised.

He cleared his throat and took out his phone, scrolling to her name in his contact list. His thumb hovered over the 'Call' button for a moment. He sighed, pocketing his phone again and sliding the Valentine's Day card under her door. That done, he left the building and shuffled home. Maybe next time.

**..:-X-:..**

For the first night in over a month, both Leon and Tifa were home at the same time, their daughter Mikayla wasn't crying every hour, and neither of them had meetings in the morning. They had both quietly strived to do something romantic for the occasion, but when they both wound up climbing into bed and falling asleep, neither was going to complain.

Instead, Leon merely draped an arm around Tifa's waist, and she simply snuggled up against him. It was the best night's sleep either of them had had in weeks…until Mikayla's crying broke the silence at 3 am.


End file.
